<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're a freak like me (can't you see?) by gayshrug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854687">you're a freak like me (can't you see?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshrug/pseuds/gayshrug'>gayshrug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Come Eating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Grinding, Kink Negotiation, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshrug/pseuds/gayshrug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whether TK and Carlos had an exhibitionist streak or were simply too desperate under their time constraints to check on their surroundings, Paul didn’t know. What he did know, however, was that TK was currently getting blown while sitting on the damn washing machine, the door just ajar enough for Paul to witness something he hadn’t been curious about since college."</p><p>The 126 become a bit of a group of voyeurs. Accidentally, of course. If only TK and Carlos cared. </p><p>Or: Five times TK and Carlos were caught in compromising positions by the 126, and the one time they weren't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Judd's Shower Time Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, folks! this is gearing up to be my first fic in the fandom because i cannot (and will not) stop thinking about these two and the hijinks they get up to when the cameras aren't rolling. tags for the fic will be updated according to the content in the chapters posted. this WIP will contain six chapters in total, most from different people's perspectives. any comments and/or kudos would be greatly appreciated, as they let me know i'm not just talking to the void. take care!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1. Judd's Shower Time Experience</strong>
</p><p>Ever since TK had come to terms with Carlos' role in his life - a man to lean on, to trust, to hold close - it'd become a bit of a struggle to keep himself from showing the guy off to everyone around them. It wasn't a secret that they'd been spending a lot of their free time, what little there was of it, together, but TK was <em> needy </em>. </p><p>His dad knew to expect Officer Reyes at the station at least twice a week by now, ushered in quietly whenever they'd come back from a call and Carlos was off duty. Owen knew not to mention it - mainly because he didn't want to put unnecessary pressure on his son. It was all new and exciting and he wanted TK to feel free to explore his relationship without the eyes and judgement of the other team-members. </p><p>Easier said than done, considering TK and Carlos were anything but subtle during their time at the station. </p><p>❦</p><p>"Shhhhhhh! You - <em> yeah </em> - you know we've gotta keep it down." </p><p>Judd startled as he leaned against his locker, trying his hardest not to immediately call Grace and tell her about the situation he'd found himself in. That’s what he got for giving himself the sliver of freedom to <em> wear his fucking headphones </em> while trying to prepare for his nightly shower, listening to ‘Child In Time’ without a care in the world. Until now. He could hear steam and splatters of water drowning out most of the noise from the showers as he removed one of the buds from his ears but underneath it all were those sounds. Little sighs and hushed laughs - feet squeaking on the tiles. TK should've known by now that Judd was particular about being the last to take a shower after their presumably final call of the night, particular about his need to decompress by himself, particular about his alone-time when being so close and yet seemingly so far away from Grace. TK should've <em> known </em> he'd be around, even after the rest of the 126 had turned in for the night. And yet. Fucker.</p><p>"You're telling me to keep quiet", he heard Carlos murmur, "and yet you keep making these <em> sounds </em> . You should be ashamed, Tyler. Do I need to put you over my knee?" The answering moan was so wanton that it startled Judd into dropping his phone, screen down, onto the locker room floor. His headphones, meanwhile, still dangled from the left ear. <em> Fuck </em>. And he didn't just think it, either. </p><p>"Fuck!", Judd exclaimed after falling to his knees - bad idea - and seeing his cracked screen, pixels starting to discolor from the impact. Grace's beautiful face caught in a laugh, his home screen, was seemingly beyond repair. </p><p>"Did you - <em> uh </em> - hear that?", Judd heard TK ask, clearly still distracted by whatever Carlos was doing to him in the showers. Carlos apparently <em> hadn't </em> heard or simply didn't care, audibly shushing TK and continuing to kiss him or <em> something </em>. Judd, still trying to wish his broken phone back to life, the screen turning black at a rapid rate, was fairly close to punching whatever was closest to him - the lockers, the bench next to him, the fucking floor. But he wasn't an asshole. Not in situations like these, at least. </p><p>He wouldn't make himself known and embarrass these two - he just had to figure out a way to collect his bearings and exit the bathroom area as swiftly and quietly as possible. A difficult task, considering the unoiled hinges of his locker and the mountain of clothes and cosmetics he'd carelessly thrown into it earlier during the day. Grace would curse him out for being sloppy, he knew, but often there just wasn't <em> time </em>. </p><p>Like right now, when he noticed the faint sound of slick skin being tugged and, Jesus, a loud smack amidst another harsh moan from TK. Boy had a decent pair of lungs on him, Judd supposed. Good for him. Not good for Judd though. He prided himself on being fairly stoic in the face of any situation but overhearing what sounded like a very enthusiastic mutual handjob from the kid he considered family by now and said kid's cop fling left even him red-faced and feeling ashamed. He shouldn't be, not really - it's not like the community showers were meant for this kinda thing on a normal day, but. But. </p><p>The task of extracting what felt like ten pounds worth of crinkled shirts, worn joggers, Old Spice body wash and three (god, why three) novels he'd been meaning to finish dragged on and on, Judd very much conscious of every sound he accidentally made with each passing second. Not that it seemed to matter much, what with Carlos in there sounding like TK was pulling every trick known to man to make him lose composure. </p><p>Judd never knew Officer Reyes to be anything but competent and kind, that much was true, but he'd never expected him to sound like <em> that </em>. Soft and encouraging and like TK was a treasure to be cherished, yes. Anyone with eyes had noticed by now that the Officer was absolutely smitten with the kid. The filth he was spewing in between loving little quips, though, Judd very much tried to overhear. Were officers of the law even allowed to say things like “you’re so fucking desperate for me”? Not in Judd’s book, they weren’t. He wasn’t a prude by any stretch of the imagination but how he was supposed to stroll into the showers after his next shift and pretend he hadn’t had a first row seat to literal workplace pornography, he didn’t know.</p><p>The tips of Judd's ears burned like he'd just stepped into a sauna after working in the snow for a day, almost scalding, and as he gathered the last sock stashed into the corner of his locker, he thanked God. Turning in for the night without his shower ritual wouldn't kill him just this once. He wasn't a Saint and he most certainly wouldn't make a scene. He just wished he'd thought to reapply his screen protector and call his girl like he'd promised. Simple needs. </p><p>After he'd softly closed the door behind him, red-faced and with the men's loudest groans yet still ringing in his ears, he sent out a silent prayer, wishing for sleep to take him swiftly that night. Although a small part of him was indeed hoping for an alarm to ring through and give TK and Carlos a dose of karma right about now. </p><p>As he hopped under the covers in the dark, his colleagues sleeping without a care in the world, he hoped TK wouldn't notice the heap of clothes by the foot of his bed in the morning and connect the dots. They'd just gotten to a solid place of understanding and trust and he would not, <em> could not </em> let this… encounter jeopardize that. </p><p>When TK quietly made his way to the dorms after what had felt like hours to Judd, without a way for him to check, TK was by himself. Officer Reyes must’ve left the station to sleep at his own apartment and - while Judd wished they had a lifestyle allowing for everyone to spend more time with their partners in private - he was glad. He didn’t think his heart could take more whispers and giggles and rustling covers. He knew all about young love, though. He and Grace had been in their honeymoon phase for so long that it’d become somewhat permanent and Judd had high hopes that TK and Carlos would navigate whatever they had going on in a similar fashion. Preferably outside of his earshot, but TK didn’t need to know that. </p><p>As Judd heard TK let out a happy sigh when snuggling into his pillow, the little bit of resentment he’d held for the earlier situation slipped away. He was rooting for the kid, desperately. If dealing with a few rough nights and stolen, cherished shower time in the meanwhile was a way for Judd to help them on their way, he would. No questions asked. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Paul's No Good, Very Bad Bi-Monthly Testosterone Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, folks! i suppose chapter 2 is arriving sooner than expected. my brain didn't let me rest today. tags for the fic will be updated according to the content in the chapters posted. this WIP will contain six chapters in total, each from a different person's perspective. any comments and/or kudos would be greatly appreciated, as they let me know i'm not just talking to the void. and thank you for all the lovely feedback i've received so far. take care!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2. Paul’s No Good, Very Bad Bi-Monthly Testosterone Experience</strong>
</p><p>Life with the 126 was a lot more comfortable than Paul ever could have wished for, considering his starting point. Sure, their entire team was putting their lives on the line practically every single day but that was what he’d always been about anyway - taking care of other people first while offering his skills and perseverance to the community wherever he could. Standing his ground in the face of adversity and danger. </p><p>The part he loved most, aside from getting to fulfill his professional duties in a secure environment, was his new level of comfort within a group of decidedly like-minded and odd people. Being trans and living authentically in his particular field of work had always come with the necessity of putting up a shield; be it to conserve his physical and emotional safety or his standing in a group of oftentimes highly insecure men. Transitioning on the job had come with struggles he’d have never wished for his younger self to experience, but being here now - with the knowledge, confidence and strength he’d gained - had become his personal reward for keeping his head above water for so long. </p><p>He wouldn’t say having worked with a bunch of assholes had been worth it in order to finally achieve <em> this</em>, but he’d finally found himself in a place surrounded by people whom he could trust and rely on. And that had to count for something. The word ‘weird’, a word which had been thrown at him fairly often throughout his lifetime, was something he’d grown to feel protective over when it came to other people as well as himself. They were <em> all </em> weird, which made them not weird at all in their little group. Paul wasn’t a sentimental person by any stretch of the imagination - he liked to view himself as someone who lived in the moment and took everything on headfirst. And still, taking time for himself to get his t-shot done gave him a few minutes each couple of weeks to reflect on what he’d lost and gained. A ritual of sorts. </p><p>What he’d never wished to gain, however, was the knowledge that their home away from home had turned into a fucking darkroom, apparently. </p><p>Paul had done nothing, <em> nothing</em>, to deserve this. He’d been minding his own business, collecting the utensils for his shot, trying to remember where he’d put his damn stack of disinfectant wipes, when he heard it. Muffled but, to his ears, as loud as a fucking siren. </p><p>“Hurry- oh my <em> god</em>, do that again.” That was TK’s voice. That was unmistakably TK’s dumb little voice, sounding like he was getting the massage with a happy ending of his life. Unacceptable. And, sadly for Paul, it had registered too late for him to turn back.</p><p>Marjan and Mateo were off doing whatever it was they did on their lunch breaks, probably annoying unsuspecting baristas with their loud and admittedly charming laughter. Judd and Grace had finally gotten a much deserved day off together and decided to spend it away from the city, as far as Paul was aware. And Owen - well. Owen was in his office as always. Shrugging off comments about him needing to rest and to ‘take it easy’ with the paperwork like they were dandruff. If the man didn’t want to be helped, hell, Paul wouldn’t push it. But TK. Fucking <em> TK</em>. </p><p>TK had started occupying the kitchen under the guise of making chicken salads for the group around fifteen minutes ago, making Paul believe he’d have some precious time to himself - to take care of his business and maybe join him after his thigh muscle had stopped acting up. That had been a fucking lie, apparently, considering what Paul was desperately trying to censor from his field of vision right now. TK must’ve snuck the Officer in while Paul had been busy filling his syringe in the dorms. Shame on him for expecting the fucking bathroom to stay unoccupied for longer than five minutes at a time, he guessed. </p><p>Whether TK and Carlos had an exhibitionist streak or were simply too desperate under their time constraints to check on their surroundings, Paul didn’t know. What he did know, however, was that TK was currently getting blown while sitting on the damn washing machine, the door just ajar enough for Paul to witness something he hadn’t been curious about since college. </p><p>He stood in the hallway like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming express train, helpless to do anything but stare and wish for his hands to stop shaking. “<em>Don’t drop your fucking dosage or you’re gonna have to get another prescription and that shit is more arduous than doing taxes” </em>, his brain yelled at him, while his eyes were still fixed on Officer Reyes, local heartthrob and community hero, hunched over TK’s lap. </p><p>A tiny voice inside of him made note of how Reyes’s arms bulged as he held TK’s wrists down, making TK practically helpless to his ministrations. The guy was working his throat like Paul had never seen before, so much so that Paul didn’t get to look at TK’s cock for longer than the fraction of a second at a time. Not that Paul wanted to. Anchored in place, he saw how Reyes went so far down that his eyes rolled back, tear tracks visible on his cheekbones, accentuated by the harsh bathroom lighting. </p><p>What must’ve been a particularly harsh swallow made TK finally break free of his restraints in order to grab Reyes’s curls with one hand while pounding down on the washing machine with the other. “Fuck, fuck, <em> baby </em>”, he whispered harshly, still under the impression that they were keeping a good cover. Reyes’s hands had moved to TK’s balls and base in the meantime, his head slowly coming up for air with suction so intense it made his cheeks hollow out, the line of TK’s cock almost visible through them until he popped off. </p><p>There. Paul finally got a decent look at what TK was packing, in all its spit-slick glory. He genuinely did not know what to do at this point. Waiting for the grand finale didn’t seem like a sound idea but his legs felt like lead and his lungs, constricting from his fear to breathe by now, would betray him and make him gasp, he just <em> knew </em> it. Thinking quickly on his feet was part of his job but witnessing his colleagues performing oral seemingly made him dysfunctional to the point of stasis. </p><p>Reyes was slapping TK’s cock against his wet lips now, making a humming sound so sweet it’d be charming under any other circumstance. He looked almost serene. TK, on the other hand, was a panting, stuttering mess, incapable of finishing even a simple request. “P- please, come on, I-”. It seemed like Paul wasn’t the only one out of his depth here. As Reyes began suckling on the head of TK’s cock again, TK’s eyes closing in bliss, Paul finally saw an out. </p><p>Stepping to the side in a smooth motion and gluing himself to the wall like a damn spy, God knows how, he turned his back on his colleagues and made an exit, practically sprinting back to the dorms as soon as he’d rounded the hallway corner. Somehow, he remembered not to slam the door in his hurry, and sat down on his bed with a huff. <em> Breathe, Paul. They won’t be coming in here straight after getting nasty. Breathe. </em>Glancing at his watch told him he still had a good twenty minutes to do what he’d been meaning to all break. He counted to ten in his head, accompanied by deep breaths he’d perfected in high school. </p><p>Once his hands stopped shaking, he finally fucking remembered. Tucked underneath the ornate box containing his secret collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards was his last row of one-use wipes, peeking out as if to taunt him. He could’ve avoided all of this, had he only… but there wasn’t any time left for him to contemplate which specific dominoes had spurred today’s main event into action. </p><p>Paul grabbed his wipes, pulled down his pants to the knees, and cleaned both the sweaty syringe as well as his mid-thigh area. He’d grown accustomed to the sting of the needle over time and the thick liquid didn’t take as long to push in as it had when he’d first started. The little rush of euphoria didn’t come this time though, Paul’s mind still switching back and forth between the task at hand and what he’d witnessed mere minutes ago. It was comforting nonetheless and as he pressed down hard on his injection site with a tissue and massaged the muscle, he let out a frantic chuckle. </p><p>The word <em> weird </em> didn’t seem to fit their group today. Exasperating, lovable, fucking filthy, maybe. But not weird. And once TK and Reyes had finally opened up about what the fuck was going on between them to the group, Paul would let them know.</p><p>He’d let them know that, while he may have struggled through an awful time at his former firehouse, at least he’d never been confronted with the fact that the most darling police officer in his precinct had cock-sucking-skills so impeccable, they’d make actual professionals cower in ineptitude.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mateo's Unexpected Movie-Night Experience, Incident #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we meet again. i was aiming to post part 1 and 2 of the movie night saga in one piece, but it would've messed with the story structure. as it stands, mateo gets to be a part of the TK And Carlos Saga twice! lucky boy. that also gives me an excuse to keep owen out of this, which i'm grateful for.</p><p>comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and thank you so much for the support i've received so far. seeing your guys's reactions has me giddy and motivated to push on, not gonna lie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3. Mateo’s Unexpected Movie-Night Experience, Incident #1</strong>
</p><p>Being a rookie with the 126 didn’t bother Mateo, exactly. He knew he still had a lot left to learn, especially having been put on the sidelines during calls quite a few times due to his inexperience. Mateo was eager to please, to help wherever he could, to prove his worth to the team. That, he’d gotten used to by now. What <em>did</em> bother him occasionally was the knack the entire crew had for sending him scurrying around Austin like he was some sort of errand boy. It wasn’t meant maliciously, he knew, but <em>come on</em>. A team of six and he’d been tasked to collect what felt like two months’ worth of groceries for one movie night, by himself?</p><p>The list clutched in his left hand seemed endless, ranging from cashew nuts, to barbeque-flavored chips, to cherry tomatoes, to fucking chicken strips. He’d ticked off most of the items within the past half hour, but his cart was filling up quickly and the canned food isle still seemed like it was yards away. A pretentious bunch, the lot of them. Whatever had happened to cheeseballs and ranch? At least it was early enough in the morning for the store to be practically empty.</p><p>As Mateo steered his shopping cart further into the depths of the store, his ears picked up on a familiar sound. TK Strand, giggling like he was a schoolboy. Huh. Edging closer to the isle containing the "<em>food of the world</em>” – printed onto the sign in obnoxious colors –, Mateo heard another voice joining TK’s. “You’re not even trying, baby!” Oh. That was definitely Officer Reyes, sounding like he was containing laughter. Leaving the cart hidden behind a shelf full of smoked Polish sausages in what seemed like twenty different variations, Mateo leaned to the side and glanced around the corner.</p><p>Sue him. He’d been a nosy bastard since birth, trying to pick up information wherever he could in order to supplement his difficulties when it came to established learning methods. A survival instinct of sorts. He was being heroic, actually. Bear Grylls would be proud of him.</p><p>The sight that greeted him was TK leaning up towards a can of something the Officer was holding above their heads, one hand on Reyes’s – admittedly super buff, shut up – pecs and the other flailing around like he was exasperated. Didn’t stop the giddy laughter, though. “Carlos, come <em>on</em>, we’ve got places to be, babies to kiss- “, but the Officer didn’t seem too inclined to show poor TK some mercy. “I might let myself be persuaded if you kissed <em>me</em> instead.” Mateo, still in hiding, saw Reyes’s cocky little smirk and rolled his eyes. Fucking cops, acting like they owned the world.</p><p>TK didn’t seem to mind, though, laughing again and ducking his head as if he were shy. <em>Shy</em>. TK Strand, shy. Mateo guessed there really was a first time for everything. “You… here? It’s not like we’ve been big on the PDA so far.”, TK mumbled, tucked into Reyes’s side.</p><p>Mateo didn’t know how Reyes, probably cop of the month, every month, hadn’t noticed him yet – until he saw how the guy looked at TK. Completely smitten and kind of goofy, if Mateo was honest. He was a handsome guy, Reyes was, but the way he was acting around TK made him seem like an inexperienced teenager. Blushing and everything, out of his depth. He didn’t have eyes for anything else. If Mateo ever planned to do something a cop shouldn’t see, he’d just put TK in the room and go about his business.</p><p>“I was just joking around, baby. If you’re uncomfortable- “, Reyes started, but TK quickly shook his head, hands at Reyes’s waist as the other man lowered the can of what Mateo could now identify as chicken broth. “We’ve gotta start somewhere, right? I mean, if we’re actually about to tell people about us and stuff.” TK sounded adorable, frankly. Not just since he seemed to be under the impression that the crew hadn’t picked up on their fling yet, but since his voice was all soft and searching.</p><p>“Is that what you want? We don’t have to rush into this, TK, you’ve got to know that. I’m fine just being us like we are right now.” Yeah, okay. Definitely not the cocky caricature of a cop Mateo sometimes perceived him to be when he was on the clock.</p><p>The grocery list in his hand had gotten soft from his sweat by now, Mateo acutely aware of how much time he was spending lurking around while he should be providing his team with much-needed calories instead. Didn’t mean he wanted to stop listening in, though. And not even because he needed to step into the canned foods isle himself once the coast was clear, to tick off peaches and lychees. Deep down, he was a sucker for love. Just because he hadn’t found the girl of his dreams yet didn’t mean he was wallowing in self-pity and envy when it came to other people’s happiness. Playing cupid was his favorite past-time.</p><p>A gentle sound shocked him out of his thoughts and as he looked over to the couple again, he saw that TK was kissing Reyes, full-on, sucking on his bottom lip and leaning on him with his hips. Hands cradling the Officer’s face and everything. Reyes’s eyebrows had twitched upwards in surprise, the guy moaning a little too loudly for the kiss to be without tongue. TK was really going for it, slowly leaning his head to the side to gain leverage. He was whimpering, hips twitching as if lost in it, as if he couldn’t remember they were still in public. Mateo would whistle in support if it wouldn’t blow his cover.</p><p>As TK let go of Reyes, lips wet and a heady blush high on his cheekbones, he leaned against the shelves to support himself. That’s when Mateo noticed that TK wasn’t just red in the face but also. Uh. Excited. If the frantic way he was pulling his pink hoodie down was anything to go by. “You liked that, huh?” – “What?”</p><p>Mateo swiftly leaned away from the isle to laugh into his shirt, charmed by Reyes’s way of not sugarcoating anything. He’d have to get a move on soon, but not without hearing TK lie his way out of this first. Mateo wasn’t a quitter.</p><p>“I was aiming for a little peck, not for you to fuck my mouth in public. Is that a thing for you?” Reyes was whispering, trying to give themselves a bit of privacy, but Mateo prided himself on having exceptional hearing. Since Mateo still wasn’t looking, he couldn’t tell how TK reacted. Whether he was embarrassed at being called out or angry at himself for letting his guard down. What Mateo didn’t expect was for TK to respond calmly, just as quietly as Reyes had. “What would you do if it was?” Jesus. He sounded turned on.</p><p>Mateo could hear some shuffling, a soft groan from Reyes, and what he assumed to be the can of broth being placed back on the shelf. “I would ask you what else you’ve kept under wraps because you thought I wouldn’t be into it. And then I’d suggest we amp it up a little, if it makes you act like that. You know I’m weak for you.” – “And you wanna give me what I need?”</p><p>Okay. Okay, okay, okay.</p><p>Holy shit. It wasn't like Mateo hadn’t dabbled in some enthusiastic lovin’ of his own over the years but he’d never been with someone who’d been into <em>that</em>. Not that he knew of, anyway. Taking this revelation as his cue to leave the premises discreetly, he stepped away from the Polish goods and started wheeling his cart away, mentally ditching what he hadn’t managed to get his hands on. The crew would live, with or without canned fruit.</p><p>As he began making his exit, he heard another moan from Reyes and a whispered “yes, yes, of course I do, baby”, and off he went. Mateo pulled out his phone as he made his way to the cashier, not managing to stop himself from sending TK a text. <strong>pls pick up canned peaches and lychees @ store, thx. </strong>Not too overt. He doubted TK would figure out why exactly he hadn’t managed to get his hands on those specific items. When he got a thumbs up emoji in response just a few seconds later, he picked up his speed. Alluding to what he’d seen? Yes. Actually getting caught leaving the store? Absolutely not. No way. Mateo didn’t have a death wish.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mateo’s Unexpected Movie-Night Experience, Incident #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello again! this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones so i hope that's to everyone's liking. had a lot of fun writing this and sprinkling in another pairing that's dear to my heart. forgive me. </p><p>thank you so much to anyone who's commented or left a kudos so far. means the world. writing this is a lovely experience and i'm hoping you'll enjoy everything that's still to come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4. Mateo’s Unexpected Movie-Night Experience, Incident #2</strong>
</p><p>Mateo couldn’t deny it – the firehouse was his favorite place to be once it got dark. If the risk for a call to get them all to jump out of their seats was especially low, they all felt free to kick back and enjoy the space they’d created for themselves.</p><p>Captain Strand had taken care of most of the work, yes, but what had really brought life to the place was the marks they’d made – the artwork on the walls that Marjan had brought back from the flea market, the tiny oil diffusers they’d ordered online for their calming sandalwood and vanilla scent, the trinkets Grace had brought here over time. TK’s frankly enormous collection of Brad Pitt’s filmography that’d migrated from his apartment, too, strewn about the sideboards in the living room. The interior design and open plan were impeccable, but the 126 had transformed them into an actual home, one little step at a time.</p><p>Now, in the evening, the light sources all around them were set to warm and muted tones. If Mateo could actually focus, he’d take all of it in and perhaps shed a few tears for the comfort he felt in a place he’d never expected to be welcomed into.</p><p>But Mateo simply couldn’t stop staring.</p><p>Half a day had passed since his stealthy mission at the grocery store and now he was standing in the kitchen of the firehouse, confronted with the presence of both TK and Reyes, cozying up in the living room. Well, not cozying up <em>exactly</em> – they sat on opposite ends of the couch as if to appear especially platonic. But still. They were here and Mateo was plagued by his conscience. He’d literally spied on them just a few hours ago. How he hadn’t thought to consider that Reyes might be joining their movie night after the conversation he’d overheard, he didn’t know. A grave oversight.</p><p>His own awkwardness aside, both Judd and Paul were keeping their distance as well – leaning against Cap’s coffeemaker as if either of them had any particular kind of fondness for it. There simply was no good reason for the thing to be a hot spot in the evening, not really, so Mateo started wondering.</p><p>“Uhm, guys?” Paul had decided to speak up softly, almost conspiratorially. Judd and Mateo both turned towards him within a second, desperate to break the silence that was plaguing their particular corner of the house. “Have they mentioned anything to you? About them, like, making it official?” He nodded his head towards TK and Reyes who were still just sat there, menacingly, being cute for no reason whatsoever. Taunting them. Mateo snorted involuntarily. It’s not like Paul could be talking about anyone else.</p><p>Mateo really, really hoped he’d be able to keep his blush at bay. He wouldn’t snitch on them; he’d vowed not to. “Nah, not that I know of. Why?” Sure, Mateo. Very collected. God, he was hoping the nervous quiver in his voice wasn’t noticeable to anyone but himself.</p><p>Judd, on the other hand, had crossed his arms as soon as Paul had spoken, seizing him up. “What, you got a problem?” If Mateo didn’t know any better, he’d think Judd was being protective.</p><p>“Me? Do <em>I</em> have a- okay, Judd, sure. No, of course I don’t have a problem! I was just wondering if we were still tiptoeing around it or if we should, you know, congratulate them. Or something.”</p><p>And wasn’t that a reasonable question. Interacting with actual couples was just a regular ol’ thing – trying to be casual around people who were still in the figuring out phase of their relationship was a potential field of landmines.</p><p>“Let it go, Strickland, we’ve got snacks to prepare. Come on.”, and with that, Judd finally left his spot and sauntered over to the fridge and sideboard, packed with Mateo’s conquests and the cans TK had actually remembered to pick up earlier.</p><p>Arms full of bowls in various sizes, Mateo made his way over to the living room, breathing in deeply. He could do this. The force of vanilla fragrance was on his side. “Need any help there?”, Reyes offered, a soft smile dancing around his eyes. If Mateo weren’t so nervous, he’d probably preen at the kindness directed at him. As it stood, he just shrugged noncommittally and placed everything on the table himself. “Don’t worry about it, you – uhm. Just relax. You’re a guest.” He noticed TK grinning at Reyes, raising his eyebrows, as if to say <em>not for long</em>. “Enjoy it while it lasts, Carlos.”</p><p>Huh. That sounded like TK was suggesting Reyes would be coming over a lot more often in the near future and <em>that</em> – that, Mateo was irrationally happy about. Small steps.</p><p>“In that case…”, Reyes said, stretching his arm over the couch and touching TK’s shoulder in the process. Mateo had promised himself he’d stop staring but he couldn’t, rearranging the bowls as if that had any meaningful effect on how their contents would taste later, glancing over at the Officer out of the corner of his eye. He was stroking TK’s shoulder with his thumb, drawing soft circles into the fabric of his worn APD shirt.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Mateo did a double take that made TK’s eyes narrow. “That’s not one of ours.”, he blurted out. TK’s blush could probably be seen from space, the man visibly breathing in through his nose. He didn’t respond, though, staring Mateo down until he scurried back into the kitchen. When he glanced back, Reyes was grinning at TK with pride, his hand now stroking TK’s neck lovingly. Huh.</p><p>“What took you so long, Chavez? TK teasing you again?”, Judd quipped and pushed a heap of bags into his arms. Chips, nuts, raisins, those little fake fries. Just how long was everyone planning to stick around tonight?</p><p>Thankfully, Judd didn’t leave Mateo to deal with the boys in the living room by himself. While Paul was busy chopping cucumbers, peppers and carrots as well as mixing together various dips and guac variations, Judd carried over a glass for each of them, seven in total. Those nice Ikea ones with an obscene amount of volume. TK had taken care of the drinks earlier, chests of soda, beer, and mineral water placed in the corner of the room.</p><p>They were fairly well prepared, if Mateo said so himself, and he didn’t even stammer around while he opened the canned fruit under Reyes’s watchful eyes, leaving forks on the table for anyone who’d like to tuck in. <strong>set</strong>, he texted to Marjan and Owen, hoping they’d join them and diffuse the tension soon.</p><p>❦</p><p>“You’re a fucking idiot.”</p><p>Steady, Marjan. Mateo was trying very, very hard not to get involved in <em>that</em> conversation.</p><p>“What do you mean? They obviously have a brotherly bond. Not everything has to- “, Judd tried to interject, feathers ruffled, when TK finally got involved after seemingly biting his tongue for over an hour. “Judd, he was literally ready to die for him. I’m not gonna let myself be thrown off a Helicarrier by a childhood friend. Bucky <em>knew</em> him. That spark- “</p><p>Mateo turned to face him from his spot from an admittedly awful angle, glancing at Reyes’s reaction to TK’s outburst. He’d placed a hand on TK’s thigh as if to placate him, watching him fondly. This being their third movie of the night, the two men had given up on hogging the entire length of the couch just to keep their distance. They <em>were </em>cozying up right now, their sides pressed together, either oblivious to or uncaring of just how close they looked.</p><p>Mateo noticed that Owen, half-asleep by now, was looking at them with half a smile on his face – obviously not surprised by this turn of events at all. What TK had told his father about him and Reyes, Mateo didn’t know, but he seemed pretty damn supportive from what he could see. The Captain was also, to nobody’s surprise, just about ready to hit the sack. He’d eaten 80% of all the veggies provided, praised Paul’s dip-making-talents all the while and now seemed sated.</p><p>“I’m devastated to be making my exit during this riveting conversation about fictional people who have never existed, but it’s been a long day.”, Owen muttered with a grin and got up to gather the phone and pillow from his spot. “Try not to kill each other while I get my beauty sleep.” He gave TK a gentle kiss on the forehead, clasped Reyes’s shoulder in a friendly gesture and was gone before Mateo could even think up a cool send-off to yell after him.</p><p>Marjan, on the other hand, still seemed like she had some fight left in her, staring Judd down with a challenge in her eyes. “Tell me about the last time you overcame decades of brainwashing because a friend said your name. Quickly.” TK snorted into Reyes’s shoulder and gave her an encouraging nod. “Exactly.” Paul, completely engrossed in his phone, was neither listening nor watching. Mateo had completely forgotten to ask him about the girl he’d been talking to for the past three weeks, fuck. He’d have to remedy that during their next session in the gym.</p><p>Judd got up with a huff, moving to collect empty bags and bottles. “This is going nowhere. I don’t know whose idea it was to watch clowns wearing spandex jump off buildings anyway. Waste of my time.” Mateo knew he was lying, having seen him grip the cushion in his lap during tense scenes about a dozen times. He wasn’t going to butt in, though.</p><p>❦</p><p>Mateo awoke to a giggle, no recollection of where he was for a hot minute. The living room lights had been dimmed even further and he was awfully warm, a fuzzy blanket thrown over him. He had no recollection of that, either. Opening his eyes just barely, he saw that their TV was still playing some Marvel movie – Civil War, judging by how depressing it looked.</p><p>Taking in his surroundings with the minimal cognitive function he had at this time let him know that just about everyone had left, neither Marjan, Paul nor Judd anywhere to be seen. His frenemies of the day, though, were still huddled together. Mateo closed his eyes again, too lazy to leave his little cocoon.</p><p>Bad decision.</p><p>Mateo’s ears picked up on a sound that surely, <em>surely</em> wouldn’t be heard in a Disney property. “<em>Mhmmm</em>.” Lip-smacking. Fabric shifting. A little moan. Oh god, not again.</p><p>“Easy, easy.” – “He’s asleep, Carlos. Come on.” Props to them for still being aware of his existence. Or shame on them. Mateo couldn’t decide. When he opened his eyes halfway, almost swallowed up by his blanket, he had a blurry view of what the guys were up to.</p><p>TK was practically in the Officer’s lap, legs thrown over him sideways, sucking on his neck. Reyes, eyes closed in what looked like ecstasy to Mateo, was stroking down his boy’s legs, resting on his ass every few seconds. Mateo could deal with that. Over-clothes-stuff. PG-13.</p><p>“Is this getting you off?”, Reyes asked quietly, and oh. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” That’s when Mateo noticed TK’s left arm, his hand suspiciously outside of view. The sounds of skin over fabric were faint but Mateo could see TK’s underarm straining. He clenched his eyes shut. Keeping his breathing steady was a feat but if they hadn’t noticed him being awake so far, well.</p><p>“Can’t you feel how hard I am?”</p><p>TK replied with something akin to a purring sound, seemingly doubling his efforts – judging by Reyes’s soft groan. When Mateo peeked again, he saw that TK had fully settled on top of the Officer’s thighs, kissing him open-mouthed. Their tongues were glistening in the light from the TV every so often.</p><p>Mateo sunk deeper into his blanket, one inch at a time, careful not to make a noticeable move. He almost gasped when Reyes grabbed two fistfuls of TK’s ass, pulling him closer. The moan TK let out in turn was so wanton he hid his face in Reyes’s neck again, flustered. “<em>Fuck.</em>” – “Not here.” Reyes seemed fairly calm, only betrayed by his blush and how white his knuckles were, still kneading TK’s ass.</p><p>TK whispered something into his ear, leaving Reyes to look at the ceiling as if in prayer. “Keep that up and you’re gonna- “, but TK was ahead of him, starting to grind his hips in rhythmic motions. Swiveling. “What? Make you cum? Make you bend me over right here? What, Carlos?” Jesus Christ, the mouth on him. Mateo didn’t want to die of a heart-attack in his 20s, thank you very much.</p><p>Reyes kissed him hard then, either to shut him up or because whatever TK was doing felt too good for him not to. He moved both hands to TK’s neck, pulling him in until there wasn’t an inch of space left between them. TK stuttered in response, his hips slowing down and then picking up their speed considerably. Mateo couldn’t tear his eyes away. It’s like TK was riding Reyes through their clothes, rubbing up against him like a cat in heat.</p><p>When Reyes broke the kiss, they were both panting, bodies tense. He gripped TK’s hips tightly, pushing him down to where he needed more friction. “Cumming in our sweats like we’re teenagers? You want that? Want to lick me clean after?” Okay, yeah, they’d definitely forgotten he was still here. Neither of them seemed like they were still trying to keep their voices down, completely lost in it.</p><p>TK didn’t answer him and instead shuffled off the couch, dropping to his knees between Reyes’s legs, moving to pull his cock out. Oh god. Before Mateo could decide whether to make himself known or slip completely underneath the blanket and pray, Reyes grabbed TK by the hair, pulling his head back. TK moaned so sweetly that it made Mateo blush to his hairline. Maybe he wasn’t <em>that</em> straight after all. Thought for another day.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it. Teasing me for, what, an hour? I’m not gonna cum in your mouth, TK.” – “Gonna keep me waiting, that it?” Reyes laughed, charmed by TK’s petulance. The look he gave him couldn’t be described as anything but smitten. “No, baby, I just wanna get you naked. Not gonna do that <em>here</em>. Not in good conscience.” Mateo quickly closed his eyes again, hoping he’d fool the cop into buying his cover in case he decided to check on him.</p><p>“But I thought… at the store, you said- “ –  “I did say that, yeah. But we’ve gotta work up to it. And not do it someplace we could actually traumatize one of your colleagues. Come on, baby, get up.” Mateo heard shuffling and what he assumed to be Reyes getting off the couch. Another giggle from TK.</p><p>“Don’t laugh but I actually forgot he was here. You’re just – I just get lost in you, sometimes.” – “Charmer. Think the bathroom’s clear? I don’t actually want to leave you desperate for the rest of the night. And I sure as hell wouldn’t be able to sleep, knowing you’re hard and thinking of me.”</p><p>When Mateo felt in the clear, he opened his eyes again and saw TK and Reyes walking away, holding hands, Reyes’s head on TK’s shoulder. Probably hoping they wouldn’t run into anyone, given how riled up they were.</p><p>Mateo didn’t think he’d ever breathed a sigh of relief that intense before. Fucking lovebirds.</p><p>He moved to get up but quickly sank back into the cushions, remembering that he wouldn’t be able to start his night-time routine anyway, not unless he wanted to run the risk of intruding on those two <em>again</em>.</p><p>Unenthusiastically watching Captain America beat the shit out of Iron Man for his boyfriend’s honor it was, then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Marjan's Pesky-Teen-Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, guys! get ready for marjan's very regrettable decisions today. </p>
<p>a huge thanks to my gorgeous friend becca (@thesummerstars on here and @aheartofgold on tumblr) for helping me with brainstorming this scenario! i was struggling to keep a balance between the very public location and the more risqué aspects of the story and she worked her magic to make it all come together (no pun intended) in my head. </p>
<p>and thank you as always to everyone who's commented and given kudos so far; it means a great deal to me. :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>5. Marjan’s Pesky-Teen-Experience</strong>
</p>
<p>Marjan wished she could kick her own ass sometimes. Not only would it make for an epic publicity opportunity, but it’d also guarantee that she’d actually feel it.</p>
<p>Training with the guys was a bit of a drag at the best of times, what with them finding excuses to skip out on doing cardio every chance they got. Weights? Steps? Pull-Ups? Sure. Sparring or boxing with her in order to keep their heartrates up, though? That was off the table. Probably because they were too scared to get torn to shreds. It should’ve been flattering, but in actuality, it just left Marjan feeling dissatisfied after most sessions. Shadowboxing was bearable but, in the end, everything was more fun with an actual partner.</p>
<p>Maybe she’d just bite the bullet and sign up for a gym membership in town eventually – spending the extra money when she had a personal gym inside her second home did sound like a waste, but what else was she to do? Hm.</p>
<p>She hadn’t talked to the EMTs yet, she figured. Every time she’d crossed paths with Nancy, she’d marveled at how fit and quick on her feet she was. Making friends with people outside of the 126 and the mosque didn’t sound like such a bad idea.</p>
<p>As she kicked the punching bag for the last time, sweat collecting at her hairline and her hijab tacky with it, she let out a controlled breath through her nose. <em>Spread your wings, Marjan</em>, she told herself. Austin was a big city with a lot of places left to explore – she loved her team quite a lot, but she was always up for something new.</p>
<p>Grabbing her bottle of water and a towel, Marjan made her way over to the showers. It was the end of her shift, in the early hours of the morning, so she felt comfortable enough to allow herself a few more minutes of solitude.</p>
<p>❦</p>
<p>One of the benefits of working odd hours was the opportunity to make use of Austin’s attractions without the barrage of an evening crowd. While Marjan thrived on the thrill of people witnessing her prowess on the job, finding herself in crowds during her time off was low on her list of enjoyments. The charm of a city that was just waking up, however, was something she’d learned to love as soon as she’d first come here. Getting to be first in line at her favorite flea and farmer’s markets, the produce still fresh and untouched, browsing through deserted bookstores and galleries with enough time and space to linger, managing to book screenings in the mornings when the kids were still at school. Not having to be perceived by others if she could help it.</p>
<p>As she strolled away from the firehouse, phone in hand, she decided that today’s treat to herself was going to be a trip to one of the many independent theaters in the area. Scrolling through a list of options, she kept going back to a specific one that sounded promising, almost bougie. Plush recliners, check-ins by phone, servers ready at the push of a button.</p>
<p>Marjan didn’t make a habit of splurging on luxuries anymore, conscious of difficult times often being just around the corner, but this week had been tough on her and her colleagues – getting pampered at the movies sounded like just the right thing to get her mind off it.</p>
<p>Before she’d even rounded the corner of the street, she’d already purchased an online ticket for <em>Knives Out</em> with 45 minutes left until the screening, the theater in walking distance. And her theory was proven correct yet again: Early mornings made for the best escape from a hectic everyday life, no seats reserved but her own – right in the lower center, the perfect spot.</p>
<p>Walking through the streets at a leisurely pace, past flower shops and family-run businesses that were mostly devoid of people at this time, cleared her head more than even her work-out had managed to. Using Google Maps to find her destination, she was greeted by a few friendly crows, cawing as if in conversation.</p>
<p>Heading straight to the theater's spacious auditorium after her check-in – the interior cozy with dark, leather-adjacent recliners that looked like squishy armchairs as opposed to the grubby, red corduroy seats she was used to – Marjan quickly found her seat and settled in. She’d chosen to forgo snacks after her earlier work-out, armed with a trusty bottle of water hidden inside her backpack. She’d splurged on the ticket, yes, but she wouldn’t fall prey to abhorrent theater prices for drinks. No way, ma’am.</p>
<p>Scanning her surroundings for potential rowdy teenagers (and threats), she was pleased to confirm once again that yes, she was indeed alone and would most likely get to enjoy Chris Evans’s face on the big screen without any disruptions. It’s not like she <em>hated</em> kids, she simply… preferred not to be around them if they weren’t related to her.</p>
<p>Giving a kind-looking server a shake of the head, she dismissed the need for someone to take her order.</p>
<p>As the lights around her dimmed and the inevitable advertisements and PSAs started blasting her eardrums, she let out a contented sigh. This was just for her. An entire theater to herself, no distractions, no emergency calls – peace.</p>
<p>❦</p>
<p>Just as Harlan slit his own throat on screen, Marjan gasping in time with Marta, she heard people scrambling into the back of the auditorium, only five rows behind her. <em>Late</em>. With the sound-mixing of the movie not being great in the first place, she was straining to hear the dialogue – jackets rustling and recliners creaking in the background. Trying to keep up the immersion, she attempted to tune it all out using her training from work. Her disappointment was out of line, she knew; it wasn’t like she was the only person allowed to enjoy an early showing.</p>
<p>It would’ve been <em>fine</em>, really, were the people in the backrow not trying their hardest to get on Marjan’s nerves as early as ten minutes in. Whispering in hushed tones, crinkling a bag of what were probably nachos or chips, a giggle here and there. She wouldn’t turn around and shush them, she wasn’t <em>forty</em>, but she leaned forward in an exaggerated fashion, careful to sigh noticeably in the process. It was dark and loud but the folks behind her would surely get the hint.</p>
<p>That would’ve been too easy, though. As various family members were trying to prove their hardest that they were, in fact, the most awful people Marta could have ever come in contact with, Marjan overheard what was unmistakably the sound of two people touching lips. Enthusiastically. A soft moan at the back of someone’s throat, labored breathing.</p>
<p>What could be so sexually alluring about a reading of the will?</p>
<p>The utter disrespect for film was weighing on her; nobody with a developed brain would ever spend over 20 dollars to flat-out ignore the art displayed right in front of their eyes. One of the people behind her made an approving sound at a cinematic shot of the Thrombey Mansion, then, and Marjan had to bite her tongue. <em>Either watch it properly or don’t bother</em>, she wanted to yell at them. But she persevered.</p>
<p>As time went on, the breathing behind her only got heavier, soft reassurances being muttered. Marjan thought she heard a zipper being lowered but surely that was just her imagination – nobody would actually… no, it must’ve just been one of them getting rid of their jacket. Marjan couldn’t begrudge them – making out in a wholly inappropriate place was bound to get one’s body temperature up.</p>
<p>If Marjan were a more confrontational person, this would be the point at which she’d march over to the kids behind her and give them a piece of her mind. As it stood, she simply coughed with her whole chest, hoping it’d deter things from escalating further.</p>
<p>Expecting common decency from horny teenagers was irrational, though, proven by the fact that a soft “<em>ah</em>” reached her ears, startled, as if something surprising but welcome had occurred. Marjan did not want to know whether the faint, wet sounds she was hearing came from mouths or hands on naked skin.</p>
<p>“<em>Shhhh</em>, settle down”, one of them whispered, and Marjan’s brain started working overtime. Chris Evans was on screen in a criminally soft sweater, a dreamboat albeit being suspicious as hell, but even he couldn’t distract her right now – she’d heard that voice before, she was sure of it.</p>
<p>Another loud gasp and the sound of a bruising kiss, an interrupted whine, more shushing. Marjan was starting to fidget in her seat, the luxury of her spacious recliner forgotten. Whatever was happening behind her, she could practically feel the urgency mounting. “Gonna be over in a second if you don’t calm down, TK”, the voice from earlier spoke up again, and Marjan had to fight every instinct in her body in order not to bolt upright.</p>
<p>Sinking so deep into her seat she hoped she couldn’t be seen anymore, Marjan’s face grew hot, hands digging into the armrests. Of course<em>.</em> <em>Of course</em> she was stuck in a theater auditorium, on her morning off, pummeled by the sounds of her colleague and his not-boyfriend getting it on with abandon. It’s not like she was a good person deserving of good things, or anything.</p>
<p>Contemplating her options, she remained hidden from view, dismissing the thought of getting up and leaving right away. If she were to flee now, the screen illuminating her, she’d most certainly be found out. Making it awkward between herself and TK, admittedly her closest friend in the group aside from Mateo, wasn’t what she wanted. The guy had had enough to deal with over this past year – she didn’t want to add this to the list as well.</p>
<p>Oh, how she wished they were simply rude teenagers instead. She wouldn’t feel guilty at the thought of pushing the button on her recliner, calling for an employee to take care of the problem, if that were the case. If she weren’t so tense, she’d laugh at the prospect of a cop getting busted for public indecency.</p>
<p>Amidst more obnoxious kissing, TK finally decided to speak up, once again needlessly confirming what Marjan was dealing with here. “<em>Carlos</em>, I- I can’t- “</p>
<p>Alright. It was settled. Marjan decided to commit the worst crime imaginable right then: She pulled out her headphones.</p>
<p>She wasn’t going to embarrass her friends by storming out like she’d seen a ghost, but she certainly wasn’t going to listen to them <em>getting each other off</em>  within her earshot. TK’s voice sounded like he was overwhelmed by sensation, dick drunk. Marjan did <em>not</em> need to hear what Carlos would come up with in order to either shut him up or make him come.  </p>
<p>Reclining further, she closed her eyes, afraid that focusing on the actual movie she’d come here to see would sharpen her hearing as well. She could rationalize wasting $12.50 if it meant she didn’t run the risk of scarring herself for life. She’d just lay here, motionless, until the ground swallowed her whole or a disgruntled, underpaid employee came in to usher her out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you've counted with me, the +1 is the next chapter to follow. get ready for the actually explicit content. &gt;:-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Secretive Night Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, guys! please excuse the wait, life's a bit busy at the moment. i hope the final 4.5k update makes up for it! thank you for coming on this journey with me - getting back into writing has become exciting, rewarding and something to look forward to thanks to these dumb boys and you all. </p>
<p>as always, any comments and kudos you could throw my way would be greatly appreciated. take care!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>+1. A Secretive Night Mission</strong>
</p>
<p>Saying that TK was glued to his phone would be a grave understatement. Fully huddled underneath his sheets in the dorms of the firehouse, he unlocked his screen to check for a new message from Carlos every few seconds.</p>
<p>He’d kept up pretenses all evening, getting ready for an early night after a routine call alongside everyone else. Brushing his teeth, putting on his flimsiest sleepwear, yawning intermittently as if his heartrate was anything but skyrocketing.</p>
<p>Maybe he should’ve simply said he’d be staying up a while longer; at least then, he wouldn’t be sick with nerves now, trying to figure out how to leave his bed with as little sound as possible.</p>
<p><strong>be there in five, baby</strong>, Carlos’s latest text said, and TK’s hands started shaking. Usually, he appreciated having the bunk farthest from the room entrance, but as he stepped out – sheets rustling, his kneecap producing a squeaking sound when it dragged across the wooden frame of his bed – he cursed himself for being so adamant about his need for privacy a few weeks into the job.</p>
<p>Tiptoeing across the room, he thanked all deities that he didn’t have to deal with creaking door-hinges, too.</p>
<p>TK felt like a bit of a spy, rushing through the quiet hallways of the firehouse. The lights were dimmed, his moving shadow the only sign of life. As he approached the door, conscious of his cold toes and the wispiness of his boxers and shirt, his heart started going crazy again.</p>
<p>They were really about to do this, huh? In the middle of the night, like a couple of horny teenagers. His dick gave an interested twitch, starting to plump up. Yeah, yeah, he was definitely still into the idea.</p>
<p>When he opened the door, Carlos was already there – in civilian clothing, handsome as ever, greeting him with a conspiratorial smile. “Hey, baby.” Carlos stepped inside and TK immediately flung himself at him, dragging him into a tight hug. As Carlos’s arms wrapped around him, ever so strong, TK nuzzled into his neck and pressed a soft kiss against his pulse-point. “Miss me?”</p>
<p>TK would be lying if he said anything to the contrary; they’d seen each other during lunch but as they’d gotten closer over the past few months, half an hour of chatting while in company simply didn’t cut it anymore.</p>
<p>“You know I did. Come on, let’s not- let’s not get this party started in the hallway.”, TK murmured, taking a step back as Carlos expertly closed the door behind himself without making much of a sound. It wasn’t like this was the first time they’d met up at night – Carlos knew how to navigate the firehouse without drawing unnecessary attention to himself by now. He took off his shoes and placed them on the <em>Welcome to Texas</em> mat as he always did, quietly following TK as he led him to the garage.</p>
<p>Giddy with nerves, they considered the barely illuminated space. The muted light from the hallway couldn’t even reach the corners, anything besides the trucks themselves fading into nonexistence. Not all that important, anyway. TK’s bare feet shuffled on the floor, his fists clenching. “Are you sure about this?”, Carlos asked from behind him, worry evident in his voice, and TK turned around to take him in – the width of his shoulders, his soft hands, the silhouette of his body.</p>
<p>“Of course! I mean, what’s the worst that could happen, right?”, TK replied with an uptick of the lips, taking a step towards his boyfriend, excitement making his stomach swoop. His <em>boyfriend</em>. The mirth in Carlos’s eyes wasn’t lost on him and he gulped as Carlos hugged him close again, holding his waist. He latched onto the base of TK’s throat, staying there for a moment, all up in his space, assessing the state of him. He held TK in his arms, sharing his warmth, before he kissed upwards until he reached the shell of his ear. “Oh, we could accidentally set off the siren and wake everybody up. Or a call could come in, making them rush in here while we’re busy-“, TK’s moan cutting him off. Carlos walked him into the side of the nearest truck, TK’s back pressing against the cool aluminum. He writhed, the temperature a shock to his system, and Carlos laughed into his neck. “- but you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>Gasping, TK’s blunt nails dug into Carlos’s shoulders, making Carlos moan against his throat. “Yeah, yeah, <em>fuck</em>-“; TK was fully in it now, moving his hips against his boyfriend’s, the sensation of denim against his barely concealed cock making his toes curl. Holding him still for a moment, Carlos pulled back and looked at TK, considering his flushed cheeks and how blown-out his pupils were. Barely visible in the darkness. “Wait, wait, foreplay aside. Are you actually sure?”, he asked, gently holding TK’s chin.</p>
<p>TK nodded, learning his forehead against Carlos’s. “I am, I very much am. What about you, though? Still up for it?”</p>
<p>He hadn’t even noticed that they hadn’t shared a proper kiss yet, until Carlos claimed his mouth, slowly biting his bottom lip and pulling at it before settling in for real, their tongues meeting. He tasted like mints and mild station coffee – a taste so familiar to TK that he yearned for it all the time, desperate for it. Home.</p>
<p>Carlos rutted his bulge against TK’s, making him realize that – yeah, he was clearly still interested. Well on his way to hard, a heady pressure that had TK’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. Never enough. He wanted Carlos attached to him at all times, a shelter from the outside world.</p>
<p>Gasping for breath, Carlos pressed a final peck against the corner of TK’s mouth, a soft smile lighting up his face. Oh, TK was <em>fucked</em>. If they didn’t get going soon, he was going to blurt something out that would surely ruin the mood. “Let’s go.”, Carlos whispered, taking TK’s hand and dragging him towards the passenger side of the truck.</p>
<p>TK made the first step, opening the door far enough for them to comfortably climb inside without the risk of it shutting on them unexpectedly. As he pulled himself into the truck, his shirt rode up a little and Carlos took his chance, landing a kiss right above TK’s boxers, comforting. Red in the face, TK offered Carlos a hand and heaved him inside as well.</p>
<p>On home turf, TK effortlessly climbed over the control panel between the front seats and directed his boyfriend to follow him into the space behind, large enough to hold four additional people if it came down to it. Carlos tried to close the door, first, as quietly as he could manage – but it still made a clunking sound that got them both to jump, their hearts racing as they waited to hear whether anyone had heard.</p>
<p>After roughly a minute of nothing stirring in the firehouse, Carlos slowly followed, squinting in the relative darkness. He sought out… but TK was quicker, flicking on the overhead light before Carlos could even voice his question. “All good?”, TK asked, conscious of the fact that Carlos hadn’t scoped out the coziness of the cabin before. It was spacious enough for the team when they were on their way to a call, but to TK’s knowledge, nobody had ever attempted to do something a bit more adventurous here.</p>
<p>“Just wondering how we’re gonna do this without cracking our skulls open, is all.”, Carlos teased, eyeing the four seats surrounding them. They were both hunched over, waiting to decide on which ones to misuse.</p>
<p>TK nodded towards the pair in front of them, the only two seats that were mounted right next to each other. “Let’s get creative, baby.” He took Carlos’s hand again, a bit clammy with nerves, and motioned over for him to get seated first. As he watched Carlos struggle not to bump his head into the ceiling with each step, his eyes fixated on Carlos’s firm ass in those jeans – a true sight to behold. But it also made him pause.</p>
<p>“Hey, uh, you think it’d be easier if you took those off now?”, TK asked with a sly smile, anticipation growing. “Only for the practicality of it all, of course.”</p>
<p>Holding his gaze, Carlos first took out the small tube of lubricant and a condom he’d stashed in his front pockets, handing the items over to TK. “Take care of those for me.”, he said, and went on to finally sit down. The smooth way in which he dragged open the button of his jeans with a flick of the thumb made TK gulp, anticipating his next move. He tried his best to ignore the crick in his neck as he watched Carlos slowly lower his zipper, the fabric of his jeans splitting to reveal the bulge of his cock, the heft of him accentuated by the tight fabric of his black briefs. <em>I got him those</em>.</p>
<p>Lazily inching his jeans down as if he had all the time in the world, Carlos brought his hips up, once again drawing focus to his dick. It was growing visibly harder under TK’s gaze, the head of it so close to the waistband that TK was wishing, praying for it to pop out.</p>
<p>Now done removing his jeans, Carlos neatly placed them on the free seat next to him and then went on to splay his legs open, teasing. His shirt was drawn tight over his pecs but loose enough at the bottom to reveal his belly button and the dark trail of hair leading to –</p>
<p>If TK were a less disciplined man, he’d be dropping to his knees right now. He’d have to save the worshipping for a less time-sensitive night, though, instead taking a seat on Carlos’s strong thighs.</p>
<p>Carlos let out a soft breath as TK settled down, grabbing his ass in both hands, and pulling him in. Moving the fabric of his shirt aside with his teeth, Carlos got to sucking on TK’s shoulder, insisting on leaving a hickey that wouldn’t disappear from his skin for a week if he could help it. “Hmmm,” TK moaned, head thrown back.</p>
<p>The grip Carlos had on his ass didn’t keep him from moving his hips, dragging their cocks against each other through their underwear. He knew Carlos was sensitive, of course, and grinned at the groans he teased out of the other man. Carlos was growing desperate, he could tell, clawing at the fabric of his boxers and successfully pulling them down at the back, his earlier smugness seemingly forgotten.</p>
<p>Reaching over to the lube TK had placed atop his discarded jeans, Carlos flicked open the lid and wetted his fingers, eyes heavy on TK all the while.</p>
<p>The temperature in the truck had heated up thanks to their ragged breathing by now, neither of them wanting to keep their shirts on any longer. Not needing any further motivation, TK pulled up his own shirt from the back, messing up his hair in the process. As he flung the shirt somewhere behind them, his ears barely picking up on the soft <em>thump</em> of it, Carlos grinned at him. “You look so cute right now,” Carlos whispered and kissed TK’s cheek, accidentally dragging his sticky fingers over his temple. “Oh fuck, sorry!”</p>
<p>TK knew he looked disgruntled right now, hair a mess, blush spreading over his skin, his face wet with lube. “You know you’re not!”, he replied, digging into Carlos’s sides extra hard as he wrestled him out of his shirt. Carlos was still giggling a bit, ticklish but also very much <em>not sorry at all</em>, wiping the remaining lube low on TK’s tummy. Grabbing his cock through his boxers, teasing TK enough for him to stop in his tracks, eyes prickling with the sensation.</p>
<p>He was fully hard by now, leaning into Carlos’s space to get closer, to take the edge off. Of course, that was precisely when Carlos decided to stop – giving a last pump to TK’s dick before he reached over once more, reapplying the lube. Focused. A man on a mission, as stern as he looked whenever TK had seen him on the job. That intent being aimed at <em>him</em> never failed to make his stomach flutter.</p>
<p>While Carlos was deliberately taking his time, TK used the breather to take in Carlos’s heaving chest, the sweat collected at the base of his throat, the clench of his abs, that ever-present little smile. How he’d managed to bag himself a man like that, TK still wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t about to spiral into <em>that</em> train of thought now.</p>
<p>With nothing to do but wait for Carlos to finally get started on his ass, TK busied his hands with dragging Carlos’s briefs down, carefully pulling them under his balls to – yeah. He ignored Carlos’s <em>tsk</em> and got his fill, taking him into his hands. Finally. He cradled his length, stroking a little to plump him up even more. Head flushed, a bead of precum waiting to spill, the strong vein at the center thumping under TK’s thumb. Just as he decided to really get going, strengthening his hold, Carlos seemingly decided he’d left him waiting long enough.</p>
<p>Carlos straightened out before him, a question in his eyes as they drifted over TK’s flushed chest, his bitten lips. His trapped dick, a wet spot spreading near his waistband. “<em>Yes</em>, I’m ready.”, TK said with a roll of his eyes, impatient. They’d wasted ages on foreplay already – <em>good</em> foreplay, no doubt, but he was eager to get the show on the road.</p>
<p>“Okay, baby,” and off Carlos went. He spread TK’s cheeks, snickering at the gasp forced out of TK’s mouth as his heated skin was exposed to the night-air. Making up for lost time, he circled his hole with two fingers right away, applying pressure, the both of them moaning in time as TK’s grip on his cock tightened for a moment.</p>
<p>Inching inside with his middle finger, he huffed as TK tightened around him, wound up. “Breathe for me, Tyler.”, he whispered into TK’s ear, the sensation making TK writhe. Relaxing in increments, TK’s head dropped onto Carlos’s shoulder as his boyfriend finally started to fuck inside with purpose, his middle finger soon engulfed up to the knuckle. Repeating the motions and adding more lube from time to time, Carlos worked up to two, then three fingers – blushing at the squelching sounds and TK’s little moans. He hooked his fingers, the pressure so good TK couldn’t help but to abandon Carlos’s cock in favor of his own, sliding down his boxers the rest of the way.</p>
<p>His hand was sticky with it, precum leaking so steadily he could jerk himself off without much friction, his fist bumping against Carlos’s stomach. <em>Too easy</em>, he thought, and wiped off some of the excess on Carlos’s dick. That, in turn, gave Carlos the final push he needed to deem TK proficiently prepared. “<em>Fuck</em>”, he groaned and turned to the side, grabbing the condom next to him.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna do the honors?”, he then asked TK, hand shaking as he held up the wrapper. With a kiss, eyes glinting at how flustered his boyfriend seemed, TK took on the task. Ripping it open, he held Carlos’s cock steady in one hand and proceeded to roll down the condom, slippery and tight, with the other. Carlos’s little moan wasn’t lost on him and TK went on to pour lube onto his own hand, spreading it on his boyfriend’s thick cock with a twisting motion.</p>
<p>Getting Carlos to leave his ass alone for a second while he got up and discarded his boxers was a difficult task, the other man pawing at him as if he were about to disappear into thin air without his touch.</p>
<p>Sitting back down, finally freed from the constraints of clingy fabric, TK wiggled around a little, prolonging the pause in action. Carlos was warm, so fucking warm, comfortable; his favorite place to be, always. The way he looked at him – eyebrows drawn up as if in wonder, brown eyes so loving – made TK feel like he was the most important person in this city, the entire world, even. He was <em>safe</em>. Maybe the safest he’d ever been, despite the fact that they were literally getting it on in public. Kind of. There was nobody TK would rather be doing this with, would <em>ever</em> wanna do this with.</p>
<p>There that feeling was again, hidden away behind his ribcage. He would have to tell him soon. Finally felt ready to.</p>
<p>“I-“, he started, but Carlos cut him off with a hard kiss, wrapping him up in his arms. “I don’t- I don’t know if this is the right moment but, fuck, TK. I just.” The emotions flickering across Carlos’s face let him know that they were on the same page again, both wrapped up in this little bubble they’ve created for themselves. Carlos was kissing across his shoulder, his neck, nuzzling into his temple. TK could see that the tips of his ears were red and suddenly, TK’s heart was in his throat for real. Carlos was <em>embarrassed</em>. Oh.</p>
<p>“I- don’t <em>hide</em> from me, Carlos Reyes!”, TK giggled as Carlos squeezed him tight and burrowed deeper. “I feel the same, I <em>promise</em>. I promise.” Suddenly, Carlos was right up in his face again, eyes wide. “You do?” – “Of course I do! Do you think I’d let just anyone finger me in the back of a firetruck? I fucking love you. I’m in love with you.” It didn’t even feel scary, at that moment. He knew he was telling the truth, more confidently than maybe ever before.</p>
<p>“Oh god, I didn’t – I didn’t wanna make it weird and then you just – I love you, too. I have for a long time, but I think you know that.” Carlos didn’t sound accusatory, just relieved. The smile on his face made his eyes squint in that adorable way, a bit wet, and TK felt like he could breathe for the first time in months. “Me, too, actually. Loved you for a long time, I mean.” He sounded bashful even to his own ears and that simply – simply wouldn’t fly. Not while he was still pretty hard and definitely leaking lube from where Carlos had stuffed him full just moments before.</p>
<p>“Now that that’s out of the way, would you mind?” He grabbed Carlos’s cock with confidence, spreading the slick around until Carlos was fully hard again, throbbing in his fist. His smile still there, beautiful.</p>
<p>Their surroundings almost entirely forgotten, TK let out a wanton moan as Carlos complied and stretched him out again, more desperate than finessed, right back in his hole with three fingers. It was a bit of a struggle, still, but Carlos knew that TK liked to work for it – the initial discomfort bleeding away into pleasure, fast.</p>
<p>After adding more lube, just to be sure, Carlos pressed them chest to chest and lined up his cock. He tapped the head against TK’s hole a few times, getting another moan in response, and went on to breach him slowly. TK stopped breathing, overwhelmed by the thickness for a moment, until Carlos started gently drawing circles against his hip, their signal for him to start moving at his own pace.</p>
<p>With his fingers scraping against Carlos’s shoulders, leaving his own mark, he lowered himself inch by inch. The stretch, the strain in his thighs, Carlos’s labored breaths against his neck – he was in his element. It took a while until he was fully seated, the girth of Carlos’s cock a challenge to take even when they had all the time in the world.</p>
<p>“Good?”, Carlos asked, flushed. He was holding back, TK knew, his fingers digging into TK’s hips. TK couldn’t help but smile, sweating with exertion but so fucking content. He nodded wildly, leaving a few kisses across Carlos’s mouth and cheeks. “I love you.” Now that he’d said it once, he could already tell he’d want to say it all the time.</p>
<p>Before Carlos could respond in kind, he started moving – circling his hips a few times, to get used to the stretch, and then lifting his hips. Slowly at first, until he reached the tip, and dropping down again, his boyfriend’s cock thick enough to graze over his prostate without much effort.</p>
<p>He struggled not to cry out, Carlos’s grip on him getting more and more desperate the longer he took. Smooth, controlled movements. Not gaining speed, not really. Keeping up constant pressure, his dick twitching every time he bottomed out.</p>
<p>“<em>Baby-</em>“, Carlos groaned in direction of the ceiling, eyes closed in bliss. “Wanna take over?”, TK asked, and sucked high on Carlos’s throat to spur him on. His weak spot. He lowered himself again, down to the base, and waited. Bratty.</p>
<p>His eyes half-lidded, Carlos squinted at him, amusement evident. “You’re tired already?” A little slap against TK’s ass made him clench up, dragging moans out of the both of them. “Don’t start – your knees aren’t getting crushed on these damn seats.” Maybe he was exaggerating a bit but –</p>
<p>Carlos took on the challenge, regaining his hold on TK’s hips. Kissing him softly, then deeper. He swallowed TK’s moan when he started thrusting up, holding TK as still as possible.</p>
<p>TK was struggling to focus on anything right now – the bulge of Carlos’s arms as they held him up, Carlos’s wet, open mouth, his flushed chest. The dull throb of Carlos’s fingers at his hips, the butterflies in his stomach, Carlos’s balls slapping against his ass with every harsh thrust. His hole, aching and sensitive to the smooth drag. The sweat collecting at the base of his throat. The whines he couldn’t hold in, deafening.</p>
<p>He didn’t even notice the stream of precum dripping off his own cock, his entire body feeling like one frenzied nerve, until Carlos looked down at it, grinning. “Go on. I’m- I’m not far behind.” Carlos kissed him again, then, keeping their faces close while he stilled for a moment. “You’re beautiful.” TK’s eyes burned and he nodded, closing his hand around his cock, startled by how hot it felt. Full. Twisting his fingers made his hole tighten around Carlos again, more sensitive than he’d thought. “<em>Fuck</em>.” The wet sounds of his moving fist were filthy – he’d blush if he weren’t already pink all over.</p>
<p>Carlos marveled at the sight he made for a second before picking up his pace again, resting his face against TK’s moving shoulder in order not to get distracted.</p>
<p>His hands were starting to slip on TK’s waist, sweaty, but that didn’t deter him. His thrusts became more desperate, slapping sounds noisy in between their shared gasps, his cock digging into TK’s insides without pause. Rigid. In between playing with his own cock and biting into Carlos’s shoulder, TK noticed the throb – Carlos’s cock pulsing inside of him, against his prostate with each purposeful drag. He was close, <em>so</em> close, and he knew Carlos was, too. Groaning against his skin, grabbing his ass.</p>
<p>“Fill me up, come on, come <em>on</em>-“<em>, </em>he moaned, his hand twisting around the head of his cock, “I wanna <em>come</em>.” Carlos pulled his cheeks apart, then, TK stuttering at the sensation, and started pounding him for good, no inch of separation left. Carlos whimpered, digging his face deeper into TK’s shoulder, hot to the touch. Each thrust felt like it’d be the last, TK teetering on the edge for what felt like minutes, holding himself back.</p>
<p>Until he couldn’t anymore.</p>
<p>Carlos was moving right against his prostate with abandon, never letting up, and decided to grab TK’s hair – pulling his head back to lick into his mouth, moaning all the while. After another hard thrust, his hand tightening, TK lost it. Locking up, clenching down tight, his cock pulsing in his hand. Cum hitting Carlos’s chest, his own neck. Crying out against Carlos’s mouth.</p>
<p>He was teary-eyed with it, shaking, mumbling his thanks against Carlos’s lips – still so tight around Carlos that he couldn’t do anything but rabbit his thrusts, keeping them short and hard. Still stimulating TK’s prostate, fucking little spurts of cum out of him.</p>
<p>TK felt a bit delirious, nuzzling his nose against Carlos’s throat again and reaching up with his hand, wet with cum, feeding Carlos his fingers. As Carlos’s lips closed around them, mouth lush, he felt Carlos lose it inside of him, pulling his ass down hard. He was twitching inside of him, pulse after pulse, filling up the condom while moaning around TK’s fingers. Biting down a little before he got a hold of himself again, dropping them from his lips, eyes unfocused.</p>
<p>Carlos’s eyelashes fluttered and he sighed, holding TK close until he started going soft. TK couldn’t describe the look on Carlos’s face as anything but blissful, the exhaustion making him clingy.</p>
<p>“Holy shit”, Carlos groaned, voice rough but satisfied. He picked up a bit more of TK’s cum with his thumb and popped it into his own mouth, smiling around it. Took advantage of how TK’s mouth had dropped open in surprise by kissing him again, sharing the taste of him with their tongues.</p>
<p>“Made for me, huh?”, he whispered, making TK’s heart stutter in his chest. “<em>Uhm</em>.”</p>
<p>“Don’t act all shocked, you started it!”</p>
<p>The giggle TK let out made him clench around Carlos’s cock again, soft and sensitive. Drained.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, if you’re gonna be like that, you’ve gotta get off of me. I do love you, but I won’t let you crush my dick when I can’t defend myself.” With a pained smile, Carlos lifted TK long enough for his cock to slip out, the condom looking almost comical with how full it was at the tip. Before TK could settle down again, Carlos pulled and tied off the latex, dropping it without giving it another look. Hitched his briefs back up, giving himself a protective layer before he cradled TK in his lap again.</p>
<p>Sticking his tongue out at him, Carlos gave TK’s wet hole a little tap, grinning at the heat in TK’s eyes. “<em>Tired</em>?” He loved that TK was almost always up for a second round, teasing him more than anything. “Fuck you, you know I’m not. If I wasn’t literally on duty right now-“ – “I know, I know. But you’ve actually gotta get some rest tonight, Tyler. It’s gotta be close to two by now.”</p>
<p>TK gave an involuntary pout, huddling even closer to Carlos’s warmth. “I mean. Yeah. Wish you could stay, though.” Carlos’s arms tightened around him, a sad noise leaving him. “I know. Me too. Still got those keys?”</p>
<p>Carlos interrupted TK’s answering smile with a kiss, sighing into his mouth. “Good. Then you know what to do once you’re off tomorrow.” – “Even if you have a tough shift?”</p>
<p>“Especially if I have a tough shift.”</p>
<p>❦</p>
<p>“TK, what the <em>fuck</em>?”</p>
<p>As soon as TK heard the shrill sound of Marjan’s voice coming from the firetruck, he turned back around and started running. Maybe they hadn’t been as careful cleaning up as he’d thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oof. can't believe it's over. again, thank you for reading and engaging. i'll be here for any questions/comments/concerns. <br/>life's throwing some curveballs my way so i don't know when the next fic is coming, but with all the content still to drop from the current season, i highly doubt this'll be my last dip in the writing pond. </p>
<p>omw to add the remaining tags now. bye!<br/>you can find me @gayshrug on tumblr and twitter. don't be a stranger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>